House of Love
by LeslieLove444
Summary: Ok, so this isn't really about the mystery; it's about the LOVE! And all of the drama.  So anyways, check it out! Everybody in the house will be in love, or heartbroken!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guyysssss! Ok so this is my second story… my first was House of Fina. So for my story, I'm kinda gonna change it from the show but I think you will like it! So here I go. It starts from when Eddie first comes :D So for the disclaimer: I do not own any of House of Anubis**

**Nina's POV**: Trudy had just brought me back to the house from the doctors. Turns out, I have tuberculosis, which totally sucks. I have to stay home from school (which isn't bad), and this stupid medicine is making me wicked drowsy. I decide to lay down on the couch, and my eyes are slowly drooping. They feel heavier and heavier, and I am slowly drifting off to sleep…

**Eddie's POV:** I walk into the house I am staying in at my new boarding school. I probably won't be here long. I usually get kicked out of all my schools after a few months. Anyways, I am looking around and I see somebody on the couch. I thought everybody was at school, but I guess there is one girl who skipped. I walk over to her, and it's Nina! This is great! I missed her so much and we haven't seen each other in months! I notice that she is sleeping, so I sit on the ground, kiss her on the cheek, and start running my fingers through her hair. I sit here for about 15 minutes, and then I hear a boy and girl walk in the door.

"I'm just saying, I don't understand why we have to actually run in gym class. I mean, not everybody is good at running." Said a blond girl who was super-HOT!

"Well maybe it would have been easier if you weren't wearing six centimeter heels." said a boy who had dark brown hair and was probably her boyfriend.

They walked into the living room and the boy dropped his bag and gave me a disgusted look.

"Why are you touching my girlfriend?" He asked me. He came over to Nina and grabbed her hand. She started to stretch, and she opened her eyes. She smiled at the boy, and then looked at me.

**Nina's POV: **I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me when I looked at Eddie. He couldn't be here, could he? Maybe it's the medicine having some crazy side effects. I touched his arm, and realized he was really here. I jumped up into his arms and he spun me in the air.

"Eddie! I missed you soooo much!" I said. We kept hugging, and he kissed my cheek.

"I missed you so much, too!" He told me.

"Wait. Am I sensing some weird kind of connection between the two of you?" Asked Amber.

"Nina, sweetie? Is there anything you want to tell me?" Fabian asked, sounding worried.

_Cue Nina's face looking worried whenever something bad happens._

**Ooooohhhhhh I just love a good cliffhanger(; Well anyways , that's it for now! I know it's short, but I promise I will update tomorrow! So, review, tell your friends to read the story, and then have them review!**


	2. The Secret is Out!

**Hey guysss… so I'm pretty bummed that nobody reviewed my story): but I promise that I will make this chapter wayyyyy better(; Sooooo for the disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or John Mayer or The Hunger Games and Pirates of the Caribbean, even though I am obsessed with them all! :D**

**Fabian's POV: **I just don't understand. Nina has fallen head over heels about this new Eddie kid. It's like I don't even exist for her anymore! It's supper, exactly one week after Eddie came into the house, and, like every other day since he has arrived, she chooses to sit next to him and not me. I try to let it go, but the look in their eyes shows that they really do have a special connection. Maybe I should just give up on her- NO. I will not lose Nina to some new boy. She is MY sweetheart. I eat supper quickly and go into my room.

In my room, I make a list of all the things that I know about Eddie.

1) He is American.

2) They went to the same school growing up.

3) They both love the singer John Mayer (who is that?)

4) They love the book series the Hunger Games (never heard of that!)

5) The used to have movie nights to watch the Pirates of the Caribbean (worst movies in the world!)

6) Nina loves him more than she loves me.

That night, I listened to every John Mayer song that was made. I memorized over half of the songs, and even learned how to play _Why Georgia _on the guitar. The next morning at breakfast, I started humming _Daughters _to myself. Nina looked up for one second, and then went back to laughing with Eddie. I knew needed to step up my game.

When I got to school, I tried to sit next to Nina, but Eddie sat next to her before I could. It was like that in every class. After school, I went to the library and rented _The Hunger Games_. I read it all afternoon, and finished it in two hours. I went into the living room and saw Nina and Eddie with each other. I went up to them and said "So I just love how the Hunger Games ends in the arena, how about you?" All that they did was look at me and smile, and then they went back to laughing (again). I sighed. I guess I have to step it up even more. I went back to the school library and rented _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

"Hey Nina, do you want to come to my room and watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_?" I asked.

"Um, Eddie and I are kind of busy, but thanks anyways!" She said. It was as if she is cheating on me with Eddie right in front of my eyes. I had no idea what was going on, but I was determined to find out.

**Patricia's POV: **So it's a Friday night and I'm sitting in my room, listening to Nina and Eddie cracking up on the couch. I'm not the type of girl that gets all fluffy over a boy, but I must admit, this Eddie kid is pretty cute. I mean, he's a punk and troublemaker, and we both love heavy metal music. But if he wants Nina, then he can have her. I totally don't mind at all. I'm happy for Nina. It does not bug me… Oh what the hell am I saying- of course it bugs me! While I'm thinking, Fabian knocks on my door.

"What is it?" I ask, extremely frustrated.

"What on earth is going on between Nina and Eddie?" he sort of yelled at me.

"I don't know, but I have been thinking that it's pretty odd. So before you beg for my help, I will find out what is going on." I told him.

"Patricia, you are an angel that was sent to me from God." He said.

"Um, try a devil from hell that is trying to get back into Heaven." I told him. "And you tell nobody that I am helping you." And with that, I pushed him out of the room without letting him say another word. After I was sure he was in his room, I went down and grabbed Nina off the couch, zoning out her complaining the whole way up to my room.

"Patricia! What are you doing? I was hanging out with Ed!" She said once we were in my room.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. Fabian wants to know what's going between the two of you. I'm pretty sure he's just a bit jealous." I told her.

"What? That's insane! Eddie and I aren't in love!" She insisted.

"Well what are you then?" I asked her.

"Eddie and I aren't in love, and we can never be in love because Eddie is my first cousin!" And with that, my jaw dropped.

**Well, it's better than the first chapter, right? So PPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE review! And I promise I will add the other character soon! Peace out ;D**


End file.
